El príncipe de cuento de hadas (capítulo 5)
by Tango no Deshi
Summary: Este es el cuarto capítulo de un fic titulado "El príncipe de cuento de hadas" de Majo Walles, a quién no quiero quitar ningún mérito por la idea original.


A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con la sonrisa más brillante y genuina del mundo prendida de su rostro. Por primera vez desde que había empezado esa pesadilla había sido capaz de dormir más de unas pocas horas del tirón; y eso que tampoco es que hubiese dormido mucho, ya que se pasó hasta bien avanzada la madrugada hablando con sus suegros sobre los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Jamás pensó que se llevaría tan bien con los señores Malfoy. Si bien la relación con Lucius no se podría denominar más que cordial, con Narcissa era otro cantar. La mujer había aceptado de muy buenas maneras la situación en cuanto pasó cinco minutos con ambos muchachos y pudo ver en primera persona las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro cuando creían que nadie los observaba.

En cuanto pudo ponerse en pie, fue a darse la ducha más larga de toda la historia de los baños de Hogwarts, se vistió y bajó al comedor, llegando justo a la hora acordada con su esposo (aún se le hacía tremendamente raro llamarle así).

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta del comedor lo encontró. Estaba recostado sobre uno de los muros de piedra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y actitud pensativa. Se acercó a él silenciosamente y lo tomó de la cintura, posando sus labios en la comisura de su boca. Draco sonrió de medio lado y se giró para abrazar y besar al moreno.

-Buenos días –susurró el rubio apoyando su frente contra la del otro.

-Buenos días, esposo mío –respondió juguetonamente. Le volvió a besar se separó de él, cogiéndolo de la mano y colocándose en frente de las puertas del comedor. - ¿estás listo? – Le preguntó con preocupación. No sabían cómo reaccionaría el resto del alumnado ante el desenlace que había tenido aquella caótica situación. Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza con gesto serio y afianzó el agarre de la mano de Harry.

Y entraron en el comedor.

En cuanto abrieron las puertas todo el mundo se giró para verlos pasar con expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta el más puro horror. Comenzaron a caminar entre las largas mesas del comedor y la gente estalló en murmullos.

En un momento dado Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Zabini mirándolo con tal expresión en la cara que no podría parecer más impactado aun si tuviese al mismísimo príncipe de los centauros rosas alados frente a su nariz. Se acercó a él con Draco aún sujeto a su mano.

-¿Sabes, Zabini? – comenzó a hablar el moreno- sobre aquello que dijiste de salir impune de la situación… Creo que pagaré gustoso el terrible precio de tener que escoger el sabor de la tarta o la mantelería de mi boda con Draco. –sonrió con petulancia al chico, que le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio, mientras el rubio le mostraba una expresión de "a mí no me mires" e intentaba no echarse a reír ante el despliegue de arrogancia de su cónyuge.

Acto seguido se dirigieron hacia donde los esperaban Ron y Hermione. La muchacha les saludó alegremente, siendo de más fácil perdón, mientras que el Weasly le lanzaba al "príncipe de las serpientes" una mirada que dejaba claro que, por muy casado con Harry que estuviese, no dejaba de parecerle un mal bicho.

Pasaron las horas y ya era momento para ir a cenar. Habían estado juntos casi todo el tiempo libre que tenían, de modo que el grupito de Gryffindors se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la presencia no hostil del Slytherin. Estaban charlando sobre la última locura que le habían visto a Luna cuando de repente Ron soltó:

-Vaya, Malfoy, he de decir que te sienta bien el matrimonio, ya no pareces un cabrón arrogante todo el tiempo.

-Me tomaré eso como un alago, Weasly –sonrió divertido Draco en respuesta.

En ese preciso momento Harry soltó una gran bocanada de aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Por fin tenía todo lo que había deseado: unos amigos que lo comprendiesen y quisiesen, y al amor de su vida, todos juntos y , por primera vez, sin que intentasen matarse unos a otros.


End file.
